


Green and Rapping

by tiedyeflag



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 fans mentioned, 1010 shenanigans, M/M, i'm callin this ship green rap bc i dunno, rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Eloni finds an unlikely friend in the one and only DK West after running into him...literally.
Relationships: dk west/eloni, green | Eloni/dk west
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Green and Rapping

Eloni adjusted the hood of his gray hoodie as he stood inside the coffee shop. As long as he hid his curly green locks of hair and didn’t draw too much attention to his glowing cheekbones, no one would pay him much mind. That is, if they even realized he was Eloni, the weird boy of the most popular boy band in Vinyl City.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He and his brothers were in the midst of a photoshoot for a new fashion line, but they had already gotten all the photos of Eloni they needed, freeing up his schedule. He’d be lying if he wasn’t jealous of his brother’s popularity, but at least it gave him the opportunity to get out and go on a coffee run for the crew. As the least popular member of the band, he could more easily go out and about without fearing fangirls would swarm and kidnap him. First, they’d stare as they slowly recognized him as a 1010 boy. Then, once they realized it was  _ Eloni _ , they’d frantically look everywhere else around him to see any other 1010 member. They wouldn’t even bother to ask for his autograph or a selfie.

It always stung a little, but he swept his feelings under the rug as he picked up the tray of coffee for people who barely cared about him. Most of them didn’t even bother with his name and called him ‘green’ instead. Still, even as the least popular member, he decided to leave the coffee shop and cut through an alley to avoid fangirls. Better safe than sorry, as his father would say. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into someone and dropped the coffees, spilling onto his jacket.

“Oof!” said Eloni. He stared down at his jacket in horror. “Oh no...I really liked this one!”

“Ay, you okay there, iah?” came a thick Malaysian accent.

Eloni looked up. Towering before him was a tall, massive man dressed in baggy clothes and with intricate henna tattoos all over his green skin. Long red dreadlocks draped past his shoulders, a few sticking out of his brown bandana. His eyes were narrow, but Eloni still felt like they were piercing through his metallic and silicone skin.

Eloni gulped. “Uh--Sir, I--I’m sorry, I…”

To his surprise, the stranger flung his head back and laughed, loud and boisterous. “Ewah, no worries, man! Accidents happen. Cool hair, by the way.”

Eloni reached up and realized the hood was down, revealing his curly green locks for all the world to see. No way anyone wouldn’t recognize him as a member of 1010, but this stranger showed no signs of such. “Oh, um, thank you...cool tattoos.” He sheepishly pointed at the man’s arms.

The man grinned widely, revealing a few missing teeth. “Aw, thanks for noticing, iah! Nothing but the coolest for the DK West, ewah!”

“DK?” Eloni tilted his head. “Like, Donkey Kong from Mario Kart?”

The man, West, balked in shock. “You mean to tell me you’ve never heard or seen  _ the _ DK West?” He struck a pose, “Shadow rhythm superguy! Ewah!” and another, “Past and present extraordinaire! Ewah!” and one more, “Rapper DK West! Ewahhh!”

“Oh! You’re a rapper?” Eloni’s eyes widened with curiosity. 

“I’m THE rapper! Anyone who knows what real music is knows my name!”

“I’m, uh, I’m afraid I haven’t…but I’d like to.” Eloni bit his lip, curbing his enthusiasm in learning more about the rap genre. It was a secret he didn’t even dare tell his brothers.

“That’s the spirit! You from around here? Because I’ll be having a lil rap show next week! In the alley on Platter Street, Friday at eight!” He patted Eloni on the shoulder as he passed him as he said, “Better see you there, see ya! Ewah!”

Eloni gawked at him for a minute before he snapped out of his daze. But how could he not, at such a large presence? He repeated the date in his head for the rest of the walk back to the shoot, where he promptly forgot that he meant to bring back the coffee. He couldn’t bring himself to care, however.

* * *

As luck would have it, next Friday evening was accompanied by drizzling rain. Eloni still braved the weather and managed to sneak out. For once, he was grateful he didn’t have to fear raving fangirls slowing him down as he took a bullet train down to the outskirts of Vinyl City. As he wandered down the unkempt streets, he feared he was lost, until he saw the edges of a crowd and a definite beat resonating from an alley.

He squeezed past people cheering and clapping, diving deeper into the swarm of people and getting closer to the heart of the music. The mud staining his feet, the smell of wet asphalt, and the vibrations of rhythmic clapping filled his senses. 

And then he got close enough to catch a glimpse at the spotlight; the tall, imposing man from last week, sidestepping and rapping to a chorus of thunderous fans, everything echoing off the brick walls of the alley.

_ “DK WEST, DK WEST, _

_ HE’S OUR MAN, HE’S THE BEST, _

_ DK WEST, DK WEST, _

_ HE’S OUR MAN, HE’S THE BEST!” _

The rhythm reverberated through the pavement like an earthquake, and the energy was enough to churn the rain into a lightning storm. And the lyrics! The rhymes would break the pattern, come out of nowhere, and sometimes dropped the beat entirely, just to toss back a rapid-fire of alliteration to bring it back with force. It gave Eloni whiplash as he listened in awe.

And then the chorus returned, and Eloni couldn’t resist and join in with the crowd.

_ “DK WEST, DK WEST, _

_ HE’S OUR MAN, HE’S THE BEST, _

_ DK WEST, DK WEST, _

_ HE’S OUR MAN, HE’S THE BEEEEST~!” _

A dozen people turned around at his autotuned voice, and he covered his mouth. His face felt so hot he thought his silicone would melt off. With wide eyes, he looked at DK West, as if this man who barely knew him would save him from dying of shame.

Whether by coincidence or by the act of a savior, West howled, returning the beat, and continued rapping with no holds barred. And the fans quickly turned back around and cheered. Eloni sighed, and simply clapped along for the rest of the show.

He lingered with the rest of the fans after the show, trying a can of cheap beer. With the first sip, he heaved. Tasted and reeked worse than expired motor oil. He slipped out to the edge of the alley to spit it out and chuck the rest in a trashcan. Just as he wiped his lips with his sleeve to be rid of the horrid liquid, a large hand clasped on his shoulder.

“Eep!” He yelped.

“Iah, chill bro!”

Eloni turned around to see West standing before him, smiling. 

“DK West!”

“The one and only! Glad you could make it, Eloni!”

“Than--wait, how do you know my name?”

He took a seat on an overturned trash can. “Well, see, I didn’t know who you were back when we ran into each other, but I  _ thought _ you looked familiar. And wouldn’t you know it, a friend of my lil bro is a  _ huge _ fan of your band! Why didn’t you tell me you were in one of the biggest NSR bands?”

“Oh, well, I’m...not the most popular, so, um…”

“What? That’s ridiculous! Sure, it’s not as good as my music, but you don’t get up on those charts by sheer luck.” He patted the side of the trashcan. “C’mon, sit.”

Eloni shyly walked over and sat on the edge, giving the rapper as much room as possible. West then handed him a can with the words “Ska Spritzer!” in curly letters printed on it. Eloni accepted it, the cool exterior chilling his hands. He copied West as he cracked it open and took a gulp. Unlike the beer, this was light and bubbly, tasting fruity.

“Mm!” Eloni hummed.

“Yeah, saw you choking on the beer and figured these would be more up your alley.” chuckled West. “So whatcha think?”

“It’s a lot better than that beer.”

“Great, but I meant my performance!”

“Oh!” Eloni nearly jumped from his seat. “It--It was amazing! Like, sometimes you did rhymes at different times, and--and the beat like, dropped? But you made it work! And---and…” His voice trailed off. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Nah, bro!” He patted Eloni on the back, almost hard enough to knock him over. “I love hearing from my fans, and sounds like you have a keen interest in my genre! What kind of artist would I be if I didn’t encourage a fellow performer, eh?”

“To be honest, I’ve been interested in learning about different genres in my free time…”  _ “Not that I’d be able to incorporate it into 1010’s performances,” _ He thought.

“Well, you came to the right person, ‘cause I’m the real deal! Ewah!!”

Eloni felt warm and bubbly inside, especially as he continued to sip from his spritzer. West’s grin seemed to mimic that same feeling.

* * *

When Eloni revealed that, as an android, he had no need to eat and had never tried pizza, West was mortified. Which was how Eloni found himself sneaking out to have lunch with West and try a slice of pizza, for the first time.

The moment Eloni dug his porcelain teeth in, his artificial taste buds sung with delight. Cheese, tomato, garlic, and bread filled his mouth as he chewed with enthusiasm.

“ _ Ohmygod _ this is so good!!” Eloni moaned before shoving more pizza into his mouth.

“Told ya’ you’d like it! And the pizza here is the shit!” West bit off his slice, getting parmesan on his lips. With a full mouth, he continued, “And they make different kinds, too! Like pepperoni, margarita, pineapple--”

“I wanna try them all!!”

West swallowed and then chuckled. “Easy, iah. Eat too much and you’ll get a tummy ache. My brother and I learned that the hard way.”

“Oh yeah, what was his name again? Zuke?”

“That’s right, my lil Zukie! You’d like him, he’s the chillest guy in Vinyl City. Anyway, one time we were at a pizza party for a friend’s birthday or whatever, and we snuck off to try all the pizza they had. We ended up eating like, a dozen slices each! But then we accidentally set fire to some pizza in the oven and boyyyyy was our mom mad.”

Eloni snickered. “Sounds like my brother, Haym.”

“He’s the...yellow one, right? Pointy yellow hairdo and dopey grin?”

“Yep.”

“I still can’t imagine how you survive having four brothers.” West whistled. “My brother and I drove each other up the wall, how are you guys not at each other’s throats?”

“It helps that we’re not organic so if we scuff each other up in fights, we can be repaired.” He took another bite of pizza. “And they’re not so bad all the time. Rin keeps us from bringing about the apocalypse.”

“Take it Rin’s the oldest, yeah?”

“Kind of...we’re labeled as quintuplets, but personality-wise, Rin’s definitely the most mature. Gets blown up the least, and is the ‘leader’ of 1010. And the most popular.”

“That’s the one thing I don’t get.”

“Get what?”

“That’s he’s the most popular. Sure, you’re all great and talented, but he's kinda...generic compared to the rest of you, especially you. No offense.”

Eloni nearly choked on his pizza. His mind reeled on the ‘especially you’ phrase like a broken record as his heart fluttered. “Oh, um, none taken. He’s already got a majority of the fanbase, so I doubt he’d mind one person calling him that.”

“What about you? Bet you have a nice slice of fans, too!”

Eloni nibbled on the curst in hesitation. “I wish,” he mumbled.

“C’mon man, no need to be humble!”

“...”

“Seriously? You don’t even have one pretty girl with googoo eyes for you?”

Eloni smirked in self-depreciation. “Not many fans are into boys with a hairdo that resembles a bubble wand,” He said as he pushed a tiny button behind his left ear, and with a dull whir, his green hair grew and molded into the shape of a ring in a matter of seconds.

West’s mouth was agape, pizza dangling from his hand until it slipped and fell back onto his plate with a splat. “The fu--How’d you do that?!”

“My hair? I just have a little button right here, see? I just press it and…” He pressed it again, and his iconic hairdo fell, only to swiftly recede back into his skull.

“I thought that was, like, a wig or something!”

Eloni couldn’t help but laugh at West’s wide-eyed surprise. “If it was a wig, then how else would I keep it attached to my head all the time? Especially while dancing?” He tugged at a stray curl in front of his ear. “Though I do tend to keep my ring ‘unequipped’ when not performing or during interviews. Helps me not bring attention to myself when I go out.”

“Aha! So fangirls don’t swarm to you and shower you with attention! You’re still quite the chick magnet, eh?”

Eloni knew that wasn’t the case, but West’s words were so sincere they felt true. It definitely boosted his confidence and mood. And then his mind wandered back to his brothers’ fangirls. “Ooh, did I tell you about the time a fangirl tried to kiss my brother Zimelu, stole his arm, and tried to pawn it on eBay?”

“What? No! As the rapper of Vinyl City, I demand that you tell me every single detail. Right now!”

Eloni laughed, and West laughed alongside him as he told his stories.

* * *

It was a typical 1010 concert; bright lights, booming music, and beaming fans. Eloni’s brows furrowed ever so slightly as he concentrated on getting his dance moves right, keeping in sync with the bass and his brothers. He flicked his wrists just so, swayed his hips just right, and--oh, it was time for a showstopper!  _ His _ showstopper. Sure, the fans didn’t scream as loudly or particularly care about any of his moves, but it still excited him just the same. He was a part of 1010, after all. 

Taking a deep breath he didn’t need, he marched to the center and was hoisted into the air by Zimelu and Purlhew with practiced ease. They flung him into the air, and he spun in the air like a top. He remembered telling West about practicing this very move, and how he threw up the first few times. Now, he could strike a pose at the apex of his jump, and then landed with a split, in the very center of the stage.

The stadium filled with cheers, and Eloni’s heart filled with joy. Even though the cheers were for 1010 in general, and not for him specifically…

Wait.

There was one person near the back of the stadium yelling particularly loud. They held up an obnoxiously large poster covered in green glitter paint that spelled out ‘ELONI BEST BOY’.

“WOO-HOO, EWAH!” screamed West, holding the sign higher. “You’re doing great, iah!!!”

In a split second that felt like heaven cut short, Eloni’s heart beat in his chest louder than it ever had in his entire life. His eyes widened, glittering and gleaming in awe. Even with his jaw slack, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

That expression promptly fell when a series of neighboring fans pounced on West and began to brawl.

Whatever happened between then and until the 1010’s show intermission was a blur to Eloni. If Rin hadn’t held him back, he would have leapt into the crowd and run right for West without a second thought.

Right now was all that mattered to Eloni, as he sat in a breakroom with West’s prone form lying on a couch. His left eye was blackened, but he otherwise looked okay. Eloni bounced his leg, making the cheap folding chair he sat in creak incessantly.

“You alright, ‘Loni?” asked Haym, sitting upside down in another folding chair.

“I just want him to wake up and be okay.” Eloni hung his head, “This...this is all my fault, and…”

Rin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, that’s enough self pity for one night. Besides, the medic said he was just unconscious, he’ll be fine with some rest.”

“I...But…” Eloni sighed, “...okay.”

Just then, Zimelu and Purl-Hew appeared from the doorway. Zimelu waved and said, “Yo ‘Loni, we got your fan’s sign back!” He unfurled the glittery sign, now torn into several pieces and haphazardly taped together. Zimelu grinned proudly as he said, “See? Good as new!”

As if the universe was mocking him, the poster suddenly fell apart, a few dangling by strips of tape at his feet. Dead silence filled the room as everyone stared at what was left of the poster.

Purl-Hew snorted, pretending to adjust his sunglasses to hide it.

Zimelu scowled. “Hey, it’s not my fault the only tape around here is some crappy roll from the back of a desk drawer older than Dad!”

“Did they even have tape back then?” asked Haym.

Rin dragged a hand down his face, while Eloni couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Eh...Ewahhh…What the rap happened…?”

Eloni spun in his seat to see West coming to, slowly pushing himself upright to a sitting position. He held his head and groaned, “Ewahhh, my head…”

“West!!” Eloni nearly screamed. “You’re okay!!”

West turned and as if all the pain had melted away, smiled. “Ey, Eloni! You were amazing out there!!”

“Forget me! I’m just glad you’re okay, I was so worried!”

“Iah, don’t worry, I’ve been in  _ way _ worse rap battles. But, eh, mind filling me in what happened? Can’t remember a thing after that amazing stunt you did.”

Eloni opened his mouth to speak, but Zimelu appeared on his shoulder and interrupted. “A buncha fangirls knocked your lights out. Probably Purly’s fans.”

Purl-Hew cleared his throat. “You wish. But essentially, sometimes when our fans encounter another fan that does not share their taste in their favorite 1010 member, things can get…physical.”

Rin crossed his arms as he added, “It’s a general unspoken rule amongst fans to not broadcast their favorite 1010 member in public, especially in concerts.”

Haym kicked his feet in the air as he chirped, “Shoulda told your boyfriend that before you invited him, ‘Loni!”

Eloni’s faceplates grew hot and glowed almost white. “Wh-What?! Nononono, he’s not my boyfriend! He’s just a friend! And I didn’t invite him!”

The rest of 1010 either averted their eyes or snickered. Eloni swore steam was spewing from his ears. But it all melted away when West patted his back. “Relax, ewah, they’re just teasing you. I should know, I have a lil brother!” He guffawed. “Anyway, nice to meet you, name’s DK West!” He held out his hand towards the rest of 1010.

Zimelu was the first to accept, even though his hand barely covered one of West’s fingers. “I’m Zimelu, the baddest boy of 1010! Cool tattoos!”

Followed by Purl-Hew, “My name is Purl-Hew, though most call me Purl. Pleasure to meet you.”

And then Haym, “Haym here, reporting for duty to make you smile! And for the record, Eloni likes you a whooooole LOT.”

“Haym!!” barked Eloni.

Rin then cleared his throat. “As much as I’d love to stay and get to know each other, intermission is almost over. We have to get back on stage soon, guys.”

“Already?” Zimelu bemoaned. “But he just woke up! And I’ve got a million questions for him!”

“Yes, like what he and Eloni get up to under our Dad’s nonexistent nose,” said Purl-hew.

Eloni dragged both hands down his face, making his silicone skin stretch like playdough. “Et tu, Brute?”

“Enough,” Rin said. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk to Eloni’s  _ friend _ later. We have to go.”

The boys stood and walked towards the door, Haym waving back at West cheerfully. Eloni looked back at West and said, “S-See you later, West,”

“Break a leg! But not literally, ‘kay?” West gave him finger guns and winked.

Eloni grinned before trotting after his other brothers. All his brothers except Rin, who stayed behind, lingering by the door frame. He waited until their metallic footsteps were out of earshot, and then glared straight at West.

“Eh?” said West. “Aren’t you gonna go--”

“I have one thing to say to you, Mister DK West.” Rin hissed. His right arm suddenly transformed into a cannon blaster, and pointed it directly at West. “If you so much as harm a single hair on my brother’s head, then you will  _ pay _ .”

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy man!” West held up his hands defensively. “I get being protective over your little bro, but chill!”

Rin narrowed his eyes.

“Iah, but I can tell he means a lot to you. He means a lot to all of you. And to me, too.”

Rin’s lips tightened.

“I promise, I got no ill intentions with Eloni. I’d pinky promise but, eh, looks like your pinkie is tucked away at the moment.”

Rin hesitated, then lowered his arm cannon. As it transformed back into a hand, he huffed, “...Good,” and marched away.

* * *

It was a late afternoon when West invited Eloni into his home on wheels. With a wave of his hand, West raised the curtain to his converted covered wagon. “Welcome to the crib of the one and only DK West!”

Eloni crawled inside with wide eyes. Though the wagon was no bigger than a camper van, it was far less cramped than he expected. Colorful tapestries covered the walls and ceiling, matching the plush kotatsu in the middle of the floor. A few crates were shoved to the side as makeshift counters, secured in place by rope. As Eloni took it in, a distinctively herbal smell hit his nostrils, like incense.

“Make yourself at home,” chirped West as he crawled in and took a seat at the kotatsu. He dug under it for a minute before he pulled out a bag of green onion flavored potato chips. He tore it open and dropped it on the wooden tabletop. “I even got your favorite snack!”

Eloni shuffled over to sit next to West. He tucked his knees under himself before helping himself to the snacks. With crumbs sprinkling his lips, he said, “Thanks, West.”

“It’s nothing, iah. Dig in! Sounds like you need a break to pig out.”

Eloni sighed. “Oh God...what a week. Where do I begin?”

“Just begin,” said West before he shoved a few chips into his mouth.

“Well, remember when I told you I had a fight with my brothers? It all started with Zimelu and Haym teasing me about you being my ‘boyfriend’ and stuff. And then Rin came in and started saying I’m going out too much and should stay home more. It’s not like I’m skimping on practice or anything. Then we started arguing and I…kinda lashed out.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“Like, I started yelling that why should they care what I do in my free time, and how our fans don’t care, either. As in, not like I have my own fanbase. Rin and the others have  _ hundreds _ of fans, so who are they to take the one thing I have going on away from me? I know it’s not like they think they’re better than me or anything, but I can’t help but...but feel…”

“...green with envy?”

Eloni couldn’t help but snort. “Yeah. What a coincidence. Me, the green boy, green with envy. But then the others said something I still can’t believe.”

“What’d they say?”

“They said they’re envious of  _ me! _ ”

“What are they jelly about?”

“Well, Purly said he’s jelly that I can sneak out of the mansion whenever without a problem, Haym said because I have a ‘boyfriend’, and then Zimelu was yelling about both before trying to wrestle me to death. Rin managed to break us up, but even he wouldn’t give me a straight answer when I asked if he was envious of me or not.” Groaning, he ran a hand through his green curls. “It just...Gah! When they have all the fans and attention in the world, they’re envious of me!? Just because I can go out and NOT be swarmed by fans frothing at the mouth?! At the drop of a hat and not need dozens upon dozens of security guards to even go to a public bathroom?! And--And...”

West chewed, staring at Eloni as the words hung in the air.

“...Okay, on second thought, I see how that sounds.”

West nodded. “You’ve told me plenty of stories on why your brothers are under such tight security if they so much as set foot out of your house. Even if you're stuck in a mansion, you’re gonna get cabin fever sooner or later. And here you are, able to come and go as you please. You’re free as a bird!”

Eloni slumped. “I guess I...didn’t think of that…”

“That, and they’re probably jelly that you have the privilege to hang out, one on one, with the one and only DK West!”

“You might be onto something, there, too,” Eloni chuckled. “And maybe they’re also jelly that my number one fan...is someone as awesome and amazing as you.”

To Eloni’s surprise, a blush dusted West’s cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he averted his eyes. “Aw, well...it’s easy when you’re the sweetest, cutest member of 1010!”

Eloni giggled, covering his own blushing face. “Stop it, you’re making me blush!”

“But you’re even cuter when you blush! C’mere, iah!” With that, West flung an arm around Eloni and dragged him into his lap. Roughly cradling Eloni to his body with one hand, West ruffled Eloni’s hair with the other, making Eloni giggle even more.

Finally, West relented. Eloni gasped to catch his breath, and they sat in comfortable silence. Eloni’s head laid atop West’s broad chest, and he could hear his heartbeat, along with the feeling of his lungs inflate and deflate, slowly, steadily.

“Hey, West?” 

“Yeah?”

Eloni raised his head. “Thanks for listening to me vent. And for being here. And for hanging out with me.” His eyes went out of focus. “Whenever you’re around, I feel excited, but also...calm. Relaxed. Like you recharge my batteries, in a metaphorical way. And you have no idea how happy it makes me that you support me in the band. You’re the best fan an android could ask for. And to be honest…” He tapped his fingers together shyly. “You’d be the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, too.”

West’s face was blank for a worrying minute before his blush returned, accompanied by a grin. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he leaned a bit closer until his nose was a hair’s breadth away from Eloni’s. He could smell the green onion seasoning on Eloni’s breath. 

And a second later, he was tasting it, because Eloni closed the gap between their lips with a kiss.

Locking lips with an android was different, but not uncomfortable. The silicone of his lips was smooth and cool and surprisingly supple. His saliva tasted not of metal, but tart, vaguely like apples. West traced his tongue over pearly, porcelain teeth as he swallowed Eloni’s groans. 

Eloni shyly but eagerly flitted his tongue inside West’s mouth, trying to memorize every texture and bump and gap. The taste was oddly musky, but not unpleasant. Savory, perhaps. His hands grasped desperately at West’s dreadlocks like a drowning man. Arching his back, he leaned as close as he could into West’s warm, strong touch.

The kiss broke with a wet ‘chh!’ before they gasped for air. Eloni blinked slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. When his eyes refocused, he saw West gazing down at him.

“...I...U--Uh, I…” stuttered Eloni.

“Wow…”

“Y-yeah, wow...for me too…” whispered Eloni. “Th-That was actually my...first kiss…”

“Same here, in a way. First kiss with another boy for me.” West’s eyes crinkled as he smirked. “And here I thought I was straight!”

“Was that--I mean, you’re okay that I--does this mean--”

West placed a finger atop Eloni’s lips, ceasing his rambling. “‘Loni, you know I’m a pretty chill guy. The kind that likes to ‘go with the flow’. If that’s okay with you, then I’d like to see where this takes us.”

Eloni reached up to grasp West’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “R-Really?”

“Really,”

Eloni grinned ear to ear, tightening his grip. With that, he flung his hands around West’s neck and knocked him back with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta bc all my friends are too busy to proofread so we die like men
> 
> Look, both are green, into rap (at least I think I heard that eloni would be the 'rapper' of the band), and ye. That's enough for my brain to obsess over it.
> 
> if this gets enough love I miiiiight write where they go on a double date with zuke and rin ohohoho~


End file.
